Digimon Genesis
by Digikitt21
Summary: Digimon were just virtual pets and a Digivice was the toy you needed to raise one. At least that's what Akie. That's what everyone had thought, but they'd been wrong. AU story. Maybe OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Genesis

Disclaimer – I do not own Digimon, except for my own OC's and alternate version of the Digivice.

Chapter 1

Akie Hasegawa sat silently at her desk in the back of classroom 4-D. Her long, brown hair fell over her coal-black eyes as she stared down at her barren desktop. All around her, the other students bustled about the classroom, hurrying to sit with their friends during lunchtime.

"What's wrong, Akie – did you forget your lunch at home again?"

Akie looked up to see a small, nerdy-looking girl, who wore glasses standing over her, smiling.

"Oh, hey, Yuri," Akie said to her, smiling politely.

"So am I right?" Yuri said, laughing excitedly. "_Did_ you forget your lunch again?"

Akie's smile vanished. "Uh, yeah, that's right," she said, nodding. "How'd you know that?"

Even though, Akie was friends with Yuri, she hardly ever spoke to her because they didn't have much in common.

"You always do," Yuri said, her smile widening. She pulled a chair over to Akie's desk and sat down.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Akie said, watching her.

"Here." Yuri offered her a rice ball, smiling.

Akie stared at the rice ball uncertainly. "Uh…"

"It's alright," Yuri assured her. "My mom packed extra today." She showed her lunchbox to Akie.

"Wow," Akie said, surveying the food inside the box. "So she did." She took the rice ball, smiling. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it," Yuri said, smiling. "Anyway, look at what I've got." She pulled a magazine out of her back pocket and slapped it down on the surface of Akie's desk.

Akie stared down at the magazine with a blank look on her face. "_Gamer Girl Monthly_?" she said, reading the title out loud. She looked up at Yuri. "Never heard of it."

"Well, of course not," Yuri said, pulling the magazine towards her. "You're always so busy studying, I would never have expected you to have heard of it. I bet you've heard of these, though, haven't you?" She flipped through the pages of the magazine until she came to a certain article and tapped the page with her finger.

Akie stared down at the page and read the headline of the article, which seemed to be about some sort of new toy or game or something. "Digimon?" she said, looking up at Yuri. "No, I've never heard of them."

"Really?" Yuri said with raised eyebrows. "Now, that is surprising. I mean, they don't come out for another two months, but Digimon is the next big thing."

"Well," Akie said, "what are they?"

"They're pets," Yuri said, her smile returning. "Digital ones and you raise them using one of these." She pointed to a toy advertisement on the page opposite of the one with the article on it.

Akie stared down at the advert as she tried to keep from looking bored. She hated stuff like this – it was so childish.

The toy being advertised on the page was white and shaped like a large strawberry, minus the leaves. There was a square screen in the middle of it, an arrow pad, and two small buttons on either side of the screen. The outer edges of the toy were clear and see-through rather than white, revealing the toy's innards.

"What is it?" Akie said, looking up at Yuri.

"It's called a Digivice," Yuri explained to her. "It's what you use to raise your Digimon."

"A Digivice?" Akie said, looking back down at the advert.

"That's right," Yuri said, nodding. "And do you see how the outer edges of the Digivice are see-through instead of white?"

Akie nodded silently.

"Well," Yuri said, "it's like that because there are thousands of Digimon that come in thousands of different colors and you never know which Digimon you're going to going to get. So the outer edges of the Digivice light up when your Digiegg hatches or whenever your Digimon Digivolves to indicate what color your Digimon is."

"So let me get this straight," Akie said, tucking a strand of, hair behind her ear. "You buy a Digivice, activate it, and raise a Digiegg that will hatch into a Digimon and…Digivolve?" She looked confused.

"Oh," Yuri said as realization dawned on her. "Digivolving is what it's called when your Digimon grows and changes into its next evolutionary form. And I know it doesn't show it in the picture, but there are two tiny sensors on top of every Digivice that you use to connect with someone else's Digivice, so the two Digimon can fight each other."

"Oh," Akie said, frowning. "That's sounds…neat." She smiled quickly to try and hide her disinterest.

"I know, right?" Yuri said, hugging the magazine to her chest. "And they're giving away free prototypes tomorrow after school at Shimizu's Toy Store."

"Prototypes?" Akie said with raised eyebrows. "You mean, like, prototype Digivices?"

"That's right," Yuri said, nodding excitedly. "Everyone's going to be there. The only problem is, you only get a one out of seven chance to pick the Digimon you want and even if you do get the one you want, it only Digivolves to Rookie level."

Akie nodded. "Sounds interesting," she said.

"Don't worry," Yuri said, getting to her feet. "You'll find out all about the different levels when you come with me to pick up your Digivice tomorrow."

"Wait – what?" Akie said, jumping to her feet and causing several people to look at her. "I can't go with you. I have to study for finals."

"Of course you're going," Yuri said, laughing. "I said _everyone _was going to be there and everyone includes _you_." She pointed to Akie.

Akie stared at her in shocked silence, unable to speak.

"See you later," Yuri said, laughing as she turned and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own Digimon.

Chapter 2

That afternoon, Akie sat silently as she rode the packed subway home. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that the rumbling of the train on its tracks was silent to her. She was trying to decide what she would say to her parents about her "plans" with Yuri the next day.

Ken and Rie Hasegawa, Akie's parents, owned a small restaurant that catered specifically to foreigners. The restaurant had been in the family for generations, but Akie knew for a fact that her father hated it and her mother had grown tired of constantly having to deal with foreign tourists. The only reason why they kept it open was to honor Akie's grandfather, who had died years ago before Akie had even been born. That's why her parents had started saving for university early. So that Akie could go away and figure out what she wanted to be on her own instead of being forced into doing something she didn't want to do.

They would be so disappointed in her if they thought she valued some silly game more than her education.

Akie sighed and leaned back in her seat. She had no idea what to do.

Akie turned silently down the side alley that led to the back door of her parents' restaurant. She made her way carefully down the alley, past the empty food crates that had been piled high against the wall of the restaurant and the internet café that stood next door. She slid open the back door of the restaurant and stepped inside silently.

Akie stood inside the doorway and slipped out of her street shoes and into her slippers.

"Akie, is that you?" Akie's mother, Rie, appeared at the top of the back staircase that led to their apartment above the restaurant.

"Oh, hey, mom," Akie said, smiling as she looked up at her mother. She turned and slid the door shut again.

"Where have you been, Akie?" Rie said, stepping aside as her daughter started climbing up the stairs. "You're late for dinner."

"Oh," Akie said, pausing on her way up the stairs. "It was my turn to clean up the classroom, so I had to catch a late train home." She stepped around her mother and turned the corner into the living room.

"I wish you would have told me," Rie said, following after her. "I would have waited to prepare dinner if I had known you were going to be late."

"I'm sorry, mom," Akie said, smiling apologetically at her mother. "I guess I just forgot because of all the studying I do."

"It's alright," Rie said. "Just go put your bag in your room and hurry to the kitchen. You know how your father gets when he's hungry." She smiled playfully at her daughter.

"Yeah, alright," Akie said, nodding. She watched as her mother turned and disappeared into the kitchen.

Akie sighed and stared around the living room silently. The apartment she and her parents lived in was full of books, most of which had been bought before she had been born. Her parents had, however, purchased several dozen more books after she had been born to help her decide what she might want to study at university.

Akie could still remember the day her father had installed all the shelves in their apartment – in the hallways, the kitchen, and the living room. That had also been the day her father had removed the television from the living room and taken away all of her toys and other various play things.

"These things are for lazy people who have no intention of making anything of themselves later on in life," her father had told her as he carried her favorite stuffed animal out of the apartment. "But you're a smart girl, Akie, and I know you're better than that, and I know you're going to become something wonderful when you get older. You won't let me down…"

Akie had been five years old.

"Hi, dad," Akie said several minutes later as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Hello, Akie," her father, Ken, said, looking up at her. "You're home late tonight."

"She had to stay after school today," Rie said as she set a plate of food down in front of her daughter. "Isn't that right, Akie?"

"Yeah, that's right," Akie said as her mother sat down next to her.

"Not because you were in trouble, I hope," Ken said, frowning at her.

"No, of course not," Akie said, shaking her head. "It was my turn to clean up, that's all."

"Yes, that's right," Rie said, nodding. "You know Akie would never do anything that would get her into trouble."

"Just making sure," Ken said, taking a bite of his food.

"Anyway," Akie said, looking down at her fingernails, "my friend, Yuri, invited me to go with her to the Shimizu Toy Store after school tomorrow."

"A toy store?" Rie said, looking at her. "I don't understand, Akie. You've never showed any interest in anything like that before."

"Yes," Ken said, nodding his head in agreement. "Why would you want to do something like that?"

"I don't know," Akie said, picking at her food. "Just to be polite, I guess. Yuri said they were giving away free Digivices tomorrow, and she wanted me to go with her to pick one up."

"Well, what's a Digivice?" Rie asked her.

"I'm not really sure, actually," Akie said, looking at her. "Some sort of video game, I guess, that lets you raise and battle some sort of digital pets called Digimon." She laughed quietly. "Pretty silly, huh?"

"Indeed it is," Ken said, taking a bite of his food and looking as though the subject was not one that should be laughed about. "Isn't Yuri a bit old for that sort of thing?"

"She's the same age as me, thirteen," Akie said, looking at him. Her smile faded when she saw the look on his face. "So, yeah, I guess so, but, you know, some people are just a bit more childish than others." She took a bite of her food and looked away from him.

"It's really up to her parents to decide," Rie said in a voice full of forced cheerfulness. "Don't you think so, dear?"

"Well, I suppose so," Ken said, nodding, "but Yuri's parents are going to be sorry when it's time to take the finals that they let her spend all of her free time playing video games instead of studying."

"Yeah, I bet," Akie said, nodding as she saw the look her mother shot at her. "Then she and I won't be in the same school anymore."

"That's right," Ken said, smiling at her. "You'll be in the good high school."

"Let's hope so," Akie said, smiling. "I mean, it's not like I don't study enough."

Rie shot her a warning look, and Akie's smile faded.

"That is so true," Ken said, causing the other two to look at him, shocked.

"What?" Akie said, feeling slightly stunned. It was incredibly rare for her father to agree with anything she said.

"You know what, dear?" Ken said, looking at her. "Why don't you go with Yuri to the toy store tomorrow, only don't bother picking up one of those Digivice things. You need to focus on your studies."

"No, of course not," Akie said, smiling. "Video games aren't really my thing, anyway."


End file.
